


The Many Reasons Tony Hates Being Sick & The One Reason He Loves It

by anthony_stark_raving_mad



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Loki takes care of Tony, M/M, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_stark_raving_mad/pseuds/anthony_stark_raving_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has the sniffles and Loki takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Reasons Tony Hates Being Sick & The One Reason He Loves It

Tony was sick. Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone, but he felt like crap. His head was pounding, he had a high fever, and he was exhausted. Not to mention the incredible inconvenience it was not being able to breathe through his nose. He was doing reasonably well at hiding it, choosing instead to hole up in his workshop. That’s where he was now, face flushed, unable to really concentrate on the stream of code he was writing for an update on Jarvis. The numbers and symbols swam in his vision and he shook his head, trying to focus his brain. All that succeeded in doing was making his headache worse and causing the whole room to spin. Yeah, Tony hated being sick.

He looked up from the complex numbers and letters on the screen when someone knocked on the door to his workshop. Not waiting for a reply, Loki simply walked in. He was frowning, crossing his arms as he stared at Tony with a look of displeasure on his face.

“Tony, you have been hiding in your lab, refusing to come out, for three days. You need to sleep and you need to socialize.” He walked over to Tony, placing his hands on his hips and looking down at him. His brow furrowed in worry as he noted the man’s flushed cheeks. “Are you alright, darling?” He gently placed a hand on Tony’s forehead, checking his temperature. “You’re burning up! Tony, why didn’t you say anything? You need to rest immediately.” Wrapping an arm around his waist, Loki lead Tony upstairs, gently urging him onto the couch in the living room.

“But Loki, I have work to do!” Tony whined, but let Loki rearrange him until he was lying down across the soft cushions. The new position helped calm the dizziness, but his head was still pounding and his nose had begun to run. Ew. He swiped a hand under his nose, wiping it on the side of the couch.

“Stop that!” Loki snapped, pulling Tony’s hand away from his face. “I will get you some tissues.” He quickly tucked a soft blanket around Tony, then went off to find a box of Kleenex. Tony stared after him, burrowing deeper into the fuzzy blanket. Loki returned, box in hand, and kneeled next to the engineer’s head, smoothing his hair back. He set the tissues next to the couch, within Tony’s reach.

“Get some rest. You can return to your work when your health has returned.” He stood and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand gripping his shirt, bunched in the fabric. He turned look at Tony, moving his hand down to cup his fevered cheek. “What is it dear? Do you need something else?” He lightly ran his thumb back and forth over the man’s cheek, soothing him.

“Stay with me?” Tony pleaded. Loki gave him a small smile, removing the hand that clutched his shirt.

“Yes, I will stay with you, if that is what you wish. But you must promise to rest.” He waited until the engineer nodded his agreement before moving Tony closer to the edge of the couch, crawling in behind him. Readjusting the blanket around the man, Loki wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush with each other. Tony hummed happily, pushing his back further into the god’s chest. Loki tucked the man’s head under his chin, pausing to press a kiss to his unruly hair.

“Rest, my love, I shall still be here when you wake.” With that, Tony finally closed his eyes, taking comfort in the warmth of the body behind him. With the soothing weight of Loki’s arm around him, Tony finally fell into a deep sleep. Not long after, the god also let sleep claim him, holding his lover close as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was unedited, so sorry for any mistakes! I may extend this into a longer story at some point, but I'm still debating...


End file.
